Friends Forever
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Graduation is right around the corner and Ron is a bundle of nerves about it. Will Kim's surprise help relieve his worries? Songfic to 'Graduation' by Vitamin C.


**When I heard the song **_**Graduation **_**by Vitamin C, I thought of how perfect it was for the Kim Possible graduation. So here's **_**Friends Forever.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or the song _Graduation_.**

Kim Possible sat at her computer, finishing up the surprise she had put together for her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. Ron had been anxious all week about graduation and Kim was hoping her surprise would help relieve his worries. She had called Ron earlier and told him to come over. Right as she finished up the surprise, her father called upstairs "Kimmy, Ronald's here!"

"Send him upstairs!" Kim called down. It wasn't long before Kim's bedroom door opened and Ron came in.

"Hey KP, what's up?" he said.

"I made you a graduation present," Kim said getting out of her seat, "Come sit,"

"Aw, Kim, you didn't have to do that," said Ron, sitting down.

"It's okay, I wanted to," said Kim, "And you've been so worried about gradation, I thought this may help you out." Kim leaned on the back of the chair and hit button on her computer and a picture came up on the screen. It was a Halloween picture of Kim and Ron when they were in third grade. Ron was dressed as a vampire and hiding behind Kim from a mechanical werewolf her father had made. Kim, who was dressed as a witch, was giggling madly. There was a message below the picture that said:

_Kim and Ron_

_Friends Forever_

"I remember that day," Ron laughed, "That werewolf scared the pants off me."

"Literally," Kim giggled, "Now keep watching." A slideshow of pictures of Kim and Ron began to show on the screen as a song began to play.

"Hey, that's your voice," Ron said in surprise.

"I made this after we were talking on the phone yesterday about our lives after graduation," said Kim, "Now listen,":

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

_  
'Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

"Where did you find all these photos?" Ron asked as pictures of the two of them played across the screen. Some of them were from when the two of them were really young.

"Hours of looking through photo albums," said Kim, "Hey, that's when I first got braces." Kim pointed at a picture on the screen of a 10-year-old Kim with her mouth tightly shut and 10-year-old Ron trying to make her laugh.

"I remember when you got your braces," said Ron with a smile, "You refused to open your mouth for a whole week. Even when you ate you would cover your mouth."

"I hated those braces," Kim said, a look of displeasure crossing her face at the memory.

_  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon_

"Hey, our prom picture!" Ron pointed out.

"I've got to say that's my favorite one," Kim said with a grin.

_  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

"Weren't we talking about all that stuff yesterday on the phone?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," said Kim, leaning her head against Rons, "You sounded so sad you were beginning to make me depressed."

"I just don't want to lose you to some other college guy," said Ron softly, putting his over Kim's. Kim kissed him softly.

"You're not gonna lose me," Kim said quietly.

_  
And this is how it feels _

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together_

"Our Christmas picture!" Ron shouted excitedly. It was a picture of the Possible family, Ron, Rufus, Shego and Dr. Drakken.

"That was the weirdest Christmas _ever,_" Kim said with a smile, remebering the odd Christmas day.

"Well what about that Christmas when your brothers tried to make a Santa android and it got stuck trying to go down the chimney?" Ron asked. Kim thought for a moment.

"Nope," she said, "The one with Shego and Drakken is still the weirdest."

_  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever _

_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?_

"Kim, will you still think I'm funny when we go to college?" Ron asked.

"Of course Ron," said Kim, "I thought you were funny since the day we met." Ron smiled at her.

_  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Larry be the stockbroker man?  
Can Bonnie find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

Ron snickered at the last line.

"You know it's true," Kim said.

"Too true," Ron laughed.

_  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's our time to fly  
And this is how it feels _

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

_La, la, la, la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
We will still be friends forever_

Kim and Ron watched the slideshow, laughing and pointing at familiar pictures. And for a while, the worry of graduation disappeared as they watched their memories flash across the screen. All that mattered was that the two of them were together now.

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when we leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's our time to fly_

Kim saw Ron wipe his eyes.

"Ron, are you crying?" Kim asked.

"No," Ron sniffed.

"Yes, you are," Kim said, turning Ron's head so that he was looking at her.

"It's just, Kim, how do you know we'll always be friends? How do you know we won't grow apart?" Ron asked. Kim hugged him tightly and said, "Because I never want to be without you." And they held onto each other as the rest of the song played:

_  
As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

Kim began to sing along softly with her own voice that was floating out of the speakers of her computer:

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

Ron began to sing along with Kim:

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

"Ron, look at the screen," Kim said. Ron let go of Kim to look at the computer. On the screen it said:

_Graduation is…_

Then the words faded away and the words that took its place were:

_So Not the Drama_

Ron chuckled.

"KP, this is just what I needed," he said.

"I thought so," said Kim knowingly, "So you think you can get through graduation tomorrow?"

"Without fainting or without losing my pants?" Ron asked. Kim giggled.

"Both," she said. Ron smiled at Kim and said, "As long as you're with me, I can do it."

**So that's the end. I have to admit, this song made me cry T.T It reminded me of my own graduation. I really like this song because I think it really describes what ****everyone goes through on their graduation day and it was perfect for Kim and Ron for their graduation. Please Review!**


End file.
